The famous bet
by Steeleafan
Summary: Valentine's day is Saturday and Frasier and Roz have made a bet to see who can make the other fall in love. This is before Niles and Daphne get together so a little fluff for them too. Really tiny Ronnie and Martin well you'll find out.All done:/
1. Monday

**I own nothing if I did...well you get the driff**

**Monday morning** :

"Louis...I'm sorry but I have to say this , although a lot of ladies fall for me,...when they are in deep and you aren't, you have to end it before, he falls even deeper in love with you" Frasier tried explaining before he was interrupted.

"Just a little thing you messed up , Frasier, your the one who falls for women, they don't fall for you, I know what Louis is going through...although I do agree...please end the relationship and never ever get involved with anyone like that again." Roz said.

"Now Roz I don't think we have to be that dramatic" Frasier hissed

"oh yes we do" Roz insisted smiling oh so sweetly at Frasier.

"Okay Seattle we will be right back after this message from...Softy Lofty bed frames " Frasier shook his head at the ridiculousness of the advertised company. Then Roz entered his booth.

"Roz why would you think such a ridiculous.." Frasier trailed off.

"Because it's true Frasier...for instance..." She was going to list off names when.

" Oh alright...but I don't think you have men trampling on your heels" Frasier was grasping at straws. Roz raised her eyebrows as if to say _Where have you been mars? _

"Fine then lets just settle this" Frasier proposed.

"How? Frasier I didn't think fighting was your game...especially if you were fighting a girl and you know she'll beat you"She winked at him he was infruiated. She was going to go into her booth, when Frasier caught her by the arm. She turned to face him finding him rubbing his chin in thought.

"a bet...we pick people for the other to try and make fall in love with them" Frasier stated.

"anyone?" Roz asked. Frasier nodded not entirely thinking it through.

"Let's make this interesting then...each other" Roz smirked. Knwoing that she could never fall for him and knowing that he couldn't resist her...if she had the right tools.

"Wait you think you can make me fall for you" Frasier asked Roz just smiled.

"do you think you could make me fall for you ?" Roz raised an eyebrow. Frasier rolled his eyes. This would be easy what is she like...the easiest girl in the world...,but not at the heart. He had to get there. Yeah well he was a trained phyciatrist he could do anything.

"it's on" Frasier smiled back at her.

"Frasier...you really can't pull off that kind of talk" Roz flipped her hair and left for Nervosa where she found Niles.

"Ohh Niles I have a favor to ask" Roz said as she pullled in her chair closer. The waiter came by.

" Oh I'll have a iced coffe to go thanks" Roz smiled.

"Oh does this favor have anything to do with making Frasier upset or something?" Niles was gleaming with anticipation. Roz waited letting this moment sink in before she spoke.

"Yes Niles" She snarled " we are going to get back at him see Frasier and I have made this bet" Roz started. Niles was jumping in his chair.

" We are going to see who can make the other fall in love" Roz said. Niles frowned for a moment. Thinking that logically and professional well in his professional opioion ...it could work..they could both fall in love. Maybe he could make it so Frasier at least falls a little harder.

"Okay so here it is..." Niles leaned in closer to Roz and whispered in her ear.

" He's never had anyone really hold his hand...now that is a huge secret..." Niles said after he had returned to his seat.

"Really?" Roz asked.

"Yes even as a kid mom and dad never held his hand even to cross the street...dad wanted him to grow up I suppose..." Niles said. " Oh and his hands are always boiling hot...just a heads up" Roz nodded then she had an idea. "why may I ask are you sooo excited to make Frasier angry anyway. "She said getting up to go.

" He has my prized punch bowl.." Roz nodded this was not a surprise to her.


	2. Monday night

**Monday night :**

Roz was ready for tommmorow she had been working on it all night. When he left she would just gently sqeeze his hand. She had prepared with something she was sure he's like. She knew that what Niles said was true. That his hands were boiling he was always blowwing on them during the show. Roz usually just shrugged it off as a weird habit until now. All night she had placed her hands in ice cold water. She was even planning on sleeping with gloves and placing little icials in them.

Meanwhile Frasier was tossing and turning trying to come with ideas. He got up to get some hot milk and butter. He heard that it makes you sleep the last thing he would do. So he got up. Went into the kichen not even noticing that Daphne was sitting at the table. While he was in the kichen she was mouthing to herself _Oh hi Daphne why are you up you okay? Couldn't sleep? _Then she just shook her head as Frasier sat there. He finally noticed she was there causing him and his chair to fall backwards. Daphne rushed to help him. He looked at her angrilly and asked.

"where did you come from" He glared at her he obviously blamed her for his fall.

"Manchester" She said smiling at him sniffling a few giggles from bubbling out. She extened her hand to him. When they sat down again he got an idea.

"you're Roz's friend right?" Frasier asked Daphne looked at him like she was saying _Uh Duh who else would be my friend?_

"right would you help me with something?" Frasier asked her.

"uh sure but if this has anything to do with hurting her..." Daphne looked angry.

" No not hurting her not really..we made a bet to see who could make the other fall in love" Frasier explained.

"Well Roz could use a good man like you..I suppose I could help." Daphne offered. Daphne sat there for a while in thought.

"Got it...Roz said that although she's had a lot of boyfriends none of them have just sat or stood and held her" Daphne explained. "Oh and when she was little and afraid of storms she would call out and no one would come..because her parents would always fight." Daphne explained. Frasier thanked Daphne and went to bed planning on planning the next day.


	3. Tuesday

**Tuesday :**

Roz had her hands all set. They were freezing cold really really really cold. Frasier was racking his brain trying to think of how to hold her or even get the chance to. During his show Frasier encountered a caller one of those attach the Frasier callers. Roz knew it was coming she was going to skip the call to be conciderate...but there were no more callers on the line and they needed to do there job. So Roz crwled into Frasier's booth without him seeing. The caller began.

"Frasier Crane" He started .

"yes that's me may I ask your name..is sir?" Frasier asked.

"Frasier Crane " The caller began again.

"Could it be that our names are the same?" Frasier laughed hoping that was it.

"Frasier Crane you do not know how much I hate you do you?" He asked. Frasier shook his head.

" No I do not...because I don't know who you are.." Frasier stated angrilly.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say..you are a prood..and a smart ass...I can't believe Roz still works for you...she seems like an intelligent lady..." That was a blow to Frasier's ego. Then came the big blow. " Dr. Frasier Crane do you know how many people you work for...think the same as I do...did you know that a lot of people...really don't love you?" The man asked. Roz at this point felt the urge. She simply slide her icy hand into Frasier's clenched fist. His hand instancly cooled and Roz's instantly was warm. Frasier looked down at the two hands. He almost felt tears in his eyes,. She was sticking up for him or was it just the bet. Frasier looked into her eyes. The show had ended.

"Frasier bet aside I'm still always here for you" Roz stated she was being very serious. Frasier could tell he smiled. Even if the hand holding wasn't real at least the standing for him was.

Later at Nervosa Roz, Bulldog and Noel were talking.

" Did you see that hockey game last wendsday?" Bulldog asked Noel.

"Nah... I was working on my Star Trex episode 25th collection of illigel Aliens" Noel answered him.

" Oh yeah...so Roz..I heard that show of Frasier's today.." Bulldog smirked Noel chuckled.

"yeah that guy really stuck it to him huh?" Bulldog asked Noel he just nodded.

"Yeah he was sooo right I mean how much of us REALLY can stand being around him?" Bulldog asked again. Noel was just laughing Roz got up and started to leave. Noel caught her by the arm.

"Where'ya going?" Noel asked her.

" Away from people who would say things that to the only friend I have" She stated.

" We are your friends" Noel stated.

" No..not if you attach Frasier you're not." Roz rushed out of the cafe as fast as she could. She couldn't believe that those words had fallen from her mouth. After she slipped past the door she turned the corner and stood there her back to the fall. She had her hand on her heart which happened to be beating very profucily. She was also breathing very hard and strugggling to find her keys. Finally she found them all the while thinking. _Where did that come from Roz?_

Meanwhile Daphne had just witnessed this scene. She was chuckling to herself Frasier's plan must have worked little did Daphne know that he hadn't used it yet.


	4. Tuesday Night

**Tuesday Night :**

Niles was having Dinner at Frasier's house. He was in the kitchen helping Daphne when he heard her mumble something. It sounded to him like _Roz doesn't have a chance_ .

" Did you just say Roz doesn't have a chance?" He asked her. Daphne looked at him completely embarrassed.

" Oh ..shit...well I guess it's alright for you to know Dr. Crane made" Daphne started.

" a bet withRoz I know that...I'm sort of Roz's ...information station" Niles admitted.

"that's what I am to Dr. Crane" Daphne explained Niles chuckled well more like giggled but well give him a little edge this time.

" Well maybe we can work together...Roz doesn't know about you being a spy and Frasier doesn't know about me being a spy.." Niles smiled. He was so excited about being like a mission impossible person. Daphne raised her hand for Niles to high five. Niles did so.

" You know..you and I should have a secret handshake" Daphne proposed.

" secret handshake huh?" He asked. Daphne smiled at him and nodded.

" Okay Nile's it has to be creative so lets start by kicking our right feet together..."Daphne said.

"Then we turn around and while we are around we start with our left hand going down our left leg..." Niles stated.

"Good idea.." Daphne stated. Then we reach up my left and your right hands over our heads and clasp them. Then we turned around. We use your left hand and my right we will make a heart. " Daphne finished. Both Niles and Daphne nodded.

"That should be our cue to start the handshake" Niles stated. Then they nodded again. They kicked their right feet together. They turned around their left hand going down their left leg. Hands up turn around and made a heart. Niles smiled. He had held Daphne's hand.

Later that night Frasier decided on a plan. When he would meet Roz at Cafe Nervosa tomorrow he would catch he off guard and pull her into a hug.


	5. Wedesnday

**The arguing between Roz and Niles is all for you **

**Wednesday : **

_The best laid plans_

Frasier had started off his show. He was still a little shook from yesterday's little grovel. Roz could tell when suddenly. A very familler voice come on the line. Believe me Roz had nothing to do with putting this call through.

"Hey Doc!" The minute he opened his mouth and those words came out both Roz and Frasier braced themselves for they knew who had called.

"What do you want Bulldog?" He asked He looked across the booth to find that Roz was as out of the know as he was.

"I wanted to just tell you that that guy yesterday was totally right...about everything no one at the station really cares...Doc" Bulldog was laughing.

"Don't listen to him Frasier it's not true.. at least .not entirely true " Roz interrupted.

" Doc she's lying ..the only reason she's saying that is because of your stupid bet!" Bulldog growled.

" It's not true Frasier...bet or no bet you are my best friend" Roz said through the microphone never taking her eyes off Frasier. He looked deep into her eyes...she knew just how to get to him. Or she was serious. Just then Bulldog burst through Frasier's booth and took the microphone. Roz also came into the booth from her's. They were both struggling for the microphone. Each of them was yelling over the other. Once Bulldog had the microphone secure.

" And I'm sure...there's something Roz wouldn't want everyone in Seattle to know..." Bulldog started.

"You wouldn't dare" She started but before she could finish.

"Everyone in Seattle...Roz is not who she sounds like...she's really just a cold hearted bitch" Bulldog finished laughing. Roz wasn't expecting that. Bulldog was about to exit into Roz's booth before she had both her hands on his neck.

"Roz you're just proving my point" Bulldog stated chuckling and shaking his head. Roz backed away fists clenched teeth baring.

"Roz calm down..." Roz was in tears now.

"But it's...true Frasier" She whispered behind her tears. He put himself between Roz and Bulldog. Roz just kept punching Frasier. She didn't stop until he had slipped his arms around and pulled her in so she couldn't hit him anymore. She closed her tear filling eyes her fists against Frasier's chest. Bulldog wasn't laughing now.

" Bulldog..." Frasier started without turning to look at him. "you'd better leave...cause the next time I see your face might be the last time you see the sun" Frasier threatened. Bulldog knew he wouldn't kill him ,but he knew that he was angry enough to try at least now he was. Once Bulldog left Frasier looked down at Roz.

"Roz I know that even under that rough exterior...your certainly not heartless" He smiled.

"rough exterior huh?" She asked him. He smiled. She smiled. He took his little finger and wiped away her tears.

" You don't usually cry though" He smiled . With her eyes up to the sky Roz nodded as she moved out of his arms.

" I'll try better next time okay Frasier?" She promised.

" Although it's not expected of you to act like that...that doesn't mean that it's not okay to let your emotions go" Roz rolled her eyes.

"Right" She laughed sobbing...(?) She shook her head but Bulldog's words kept replying in her head _just a cold hearted bitch _Then to herself she thought _I'll show him bitch _But tears uninvited still threatened to fall. Frustrated with herself she punched the wall. It didn't even hurt. _Maybe I am heartless. am I heartless.?..what does bulldog know anyway? Nothing that's for damn sure..._

Later at Nervosa Niles was there waiting for Roz. Frasier wasn't coming he was too upset. Lord knows why.

"Hi Roz" Niles's said cheerfully.

" not now peach boy..."Roz mumbled angrily.

" am I missing something or were you the one who asked me to do a favor" Niles asked her.

" Is that all you think about...yourself?" Roz asked She was pushing her chair in.

" Excuse me? Your usually the one to make snide remarks to me" Niles said getting defensive.

" I'm sorry if I'm just not in the mood to ...talk cheery...with Mr. Duster right now" She said staring down Niles. She got from her chair and walked out. Niles was baffled _What's rattled her cranium?_


	6. Wedesnday Night

**Wednesday Night :**

Niles had gone to Frasier's house to see if he and Daphne could talk about a plan. Daphne was there she smiled at him.

"Hello Dr. Crane what's brought you over ?" She asked he knew it was for Frasier's benefit.

" Well actually I came to get my punch bowl back...Frasier" Niles called.

" Oh I'm sorry Niles...but I'm going to need that punch bowl for a few more days..." He explained Niles's shoulder's slumped. " Daphne I'm going out for a bit make sure Niles's doesn't steal back his punch bowl will you?" He asked her. Daphne rolled her eyes but agreed. Then she beckoned Niles over to the Kitchen.

" Got any plans Dr. Crane?" She asked him.

" You know Frasier is really angry with Bulldog for what he said about Roz..." Daphne chuckled.

" Yeah and Roz is angry at him for saying that no one cares..." Niles explained. Then an idea struck him.

"You've got an idea!" Daphne exclaimed.

"how'd you know?" Niles asked.

" Well I'm physic you know" Daphne smiled. "So what is it..what's your plan?" She asked him. Rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

" Well you know that red dress you wore to that dance a while back?" Niles asked.

" Weill yes...but.." She wasn't able to finish.

" We should have Roz wear it on her date tomorrow night.." Niles winked.

" What date?" She asked.

" The one I somehow know he's going to take her on...now you've got to convince him to ask her out.." Niles explained.

" and somehow without her knowing that I know see if the dress fits..." Daphne explained.

"oh yes..I forgot about that..." Niles felt embarrassed. Daphne patted him on the shoulder as if to say it's okay.

" So how're going to do that?" Daphne asked.

" Well...I was thinking that I call her..and talk to her as if she was someone else ...for your benefit" Niles exaggerated your.

" Oh I see...so she thinks that I think that she is someone else...ahh haa" As Niles figured this out in his head he followed Daphne into her bedroom. She took out the dress from her closet as Niles's was reliving that night on the dance floor. Daphne interrupted his day dream.

"okay Dr. Crane make the call" Daphne said it was his cue. Niles took out his cellphone and a piece of paper and dialed Roz's number.

"Hello Morine"

_Morine..? Is this Niles?_

"yes it is Niles"

_Then why are you calling me Morine?_

"Well I need your dress size" Niles explained.

_Oh is Frasier taking me out?_

" Yes of course dear tomorrow night remember" to Daphne he said " poor little thing forgot she had a date" It was all for Roz's benefit.

" I need your dress size to see if you can fit in my friend Daphne's dress." Niles explained.

_Daphne's dress you mean the one she wore when you two went on a date_

"yes yes...I can't hear you what was that...Morine what is your waist size?"

_Is that really appropriate?_

"yes ..."

_fine...28_

"really?" Niles questioned he could hear the groan on the other end. "okay and chest size?" He asked Daphne had written down what he was suppose to find out.

_I have to tell you this? Fine 38...can't believe I have to be telling you of all people this.._Roz groaned again.

"Let's see then" Daphne took the piece of paper from Niles."uh huh"pause as she looked at the dress tag "and uh huh tell Morine she can borrow the dress" Daphne announced.

"really?" Niles asked.

"really " Daphne smiled a very sexy smile that made Niles's eyes almost glaze over as he smiled back.

"Well Morine it seems you can have the dress" Niles told Roz.

_Really wow never would have guessed we'd be the same size_

"neither did I..well goodbye Morine..." Niles smiled.

_Goodnight Niles _ Roz rolled her eyes and set the phone down. Tomorrow would prove to be an interesting day.

"Okay Daphne I'm gonna leave" Niles said.

"Wait !" Daphne called after him. She nodded her hand he nodded his. Right legs together left hands down left legs and right hands up spin around and heart. They had just finished the heart when Frasier came in. Nothing was in his hand no bag no nothing.

"Where'd you go Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked as soon as Niles was out the door.

"for a walk ...trying to cool down ..." Daphne nodded she knew he was talking about Bulldog.

"Can I take your coat?" Daphne asked.

"yes please thank you Daphne" Frasier said as he sat down. "could you get me a glass of sherry too?" He asked her. Daphne came back into the living room with a glass of sherry. She also did the unthinkable. She sat down next to Frasier and looked at him.

"yes?" Frasier asked her.

" Well you know...Roz might be upset about the whole bulldog thing as you are..." Daphne explained.

"yes..and?" Frasier asked.

" Well and how you two have that bet..." Daphne was going off on a tangent Frasier was certain.

"oh for gosh shakes Daphne spit it out" Frasier was getting rather impatient.

" You should ask her out..."Daphne explained.

"but she'd know it was a scam.." Frasier explained.

"but it would give her a chance to get to you too..you know" Daphne was trying hard.

"okay fine.." Frasier replied.

"you don't seem too excited.." Daphne decided.

"...Well it's just...I don't know..." Frasier smiled.

"Okay so tomorrow after the show you and I will look for a nice suit.." Daphne smiled.

"but but..but" Daphne went into her room and closed her door.

"but I have a lot of suits.." Drained Frasier slugged off to bed.


	7. Thursday

**Thursday:**

The show had basically gone as it usually did. There was no mention of the mystery caller. There was no Bulldog anywhere. Bulldog wouldn't dare even step into the station . He wasn't really scared of the Doc...but he was scared of the people who would have his back. Frasier was just getting the courage to ask Roz out. He finally came into her booth.

"Roz I have something to ask you" Frasier said. Roz for the moment had actually forgotten that he was going to ask her out so a fake surprise wasn't necessary.

" Will ...you go out with me tonight?" He asked her...slowly. She turned to face him and papers flew everywhere.

" For our bet right...sure" She said as she picked up the papers remembering what his brother had told her. She was so caught up in wearing the dress she forgot about everything else. Now it was front and center of her mind. She definitely was going to make a plan...to make Frasier fall for her. If anything this would be the night. High Heels and a red dress...no man could stand up to that. After saying yes to Frasier she made her way to Cafe Nervosa.

" Hey Niles" Roz said as she sat down.

" Here's the dress..." Niles handed her the dress that was in a bag in case Frasier would be there. Niles knew he wouldn't but you know for Roz's benefit and all.

" Hey you should come to my apartment and see what it looks like..." Roz stated.

" Why?" Niles asked. Roz smacked him upside the head. "ow" Niles said squinting and rubbing his hand over the spot.

"because little baby I want a second opinion...but who am I kidding what do you know of a woman's beauty.." Roz turned around and winked to herself knowing Niles would want to prove her wrong.

"really okay sweetheart let's go" Niles said barring his teeth. Roz knew what he was doing she rolled her eyes again.

" come on ...you elegant ...prood" Roz used her figure to single for him to follow her. _Well it's a start to a friendship she called me elegent but that would mean...ugh..she's done it again._ Niles thought knowing that elegent was next to girlly which was next to gay...

Mean While. Frasier was meeting Daphne at his apartment. He had gotten his money ready.

" No no Dr. Crane" Daphne was giggling Frasier looked at her strangely. " it's a suit rental place..." She smiled he rolled his eyes. _Great rental...Dr. Crane doesn't rent things. _He thought.

Over at a Roz's apartment. Roz was taking a lot of time in the bathroom. Niles was walking around her apartment when he came upon her shoe collection.

" Got enough shoes?" He asked. Roz rolled her eyes as she was fixing up her make up.

"Wait..." Niles found his hand just over a terrific pair of the most gorgeous pair of black high heels.

" WHAT!" Roz almost shouted as she came out of the bathroom. Her arm was resting on the now open door. Niles turned around with the shoes in his hands until he turned around. The shoes fell from his hands. Roz looked at him like he was an idiot.

" What are you doing with my shoes?" She asked him.

" I thought that these would be perfect." Niles smiled. Roz picked them up and looked them over.

" I suppose your right" Roz said as she added the shoes to her outfit. " Now what do you think?" Roz asked. Her whole attire now all set.

"It's okay.." Niles stated.

" oh come on your the one who dropped the shoes.." Roz said her eyebrows lifted.

"you just startled me that's all" Niles said rubbing his figures through his hair.

"uh huh" Roz smiled at him. He blushed.

"fine...you look...amazing" Niles admitted.

"kills you doesn't it?" She asked. She twirled around laughing. Suddenly Niles was once again transported to that evening with Daphne. Being so close to her. He knew it was the end of his heart being his when she touched his lips. Somehow he knew it would be the same for Frasier.

"ahh Roz" Niles looked at the clock in her room.

"yes?" She asked.

"you'd better get going" He answered her.

"woah your right" Roz said as she was making her way out the door.

" I feel like I'm sending Cinderella off to the ball" Niles grinned.

" well you definitely play the part of the mice nicely" Roz grinned back. Niles frowned. _She zinged me again. _

At the rental place that Frasier nor Niles had ever heard of Frasier was looking around.

" You know Daphne..this isn't such a bad place" Frasier decided. Daphne just nodded.

" Come over here...Dr. Crane"Daphne motioned to something that sort of stood out from everything else. It was the whole deal shoes and even a hat. The hat was Grey with a blue ribbon.

The suit with tails was black complete with white shirt and blue tie and blank pants. " Look Dr. Crane...it even has wings" Daphne exclaimed.

" It's called a suit with tails...Daphne" Frasier explained. Rolling his eyes that she didn't know that but hey she still hadn't noticed that Niles has a crush on her.

" Well go try it on" Daphne motioned to the dressing room.

"right" Frasier said as he ducked in the changing room. Daphne twitted her thumbs as she waited. Then she started tapping her foot. Then she started fiddling with her hair. Soon she was doing the whole lot. All together it was even in rhythm. Thumb twittle foot tap twice fiddle fiddle fiddle tap tap tap tap thumb. Then Frasier trotted out of the changing room. He tipped his hat to Daphne. She smiled at him. Then he stood before her.

" Well What'd ya think?" He asked her. With one heel to the ground showing off the bottom of the shoe.

" I think Roz doesn't have a chance...in...well I know it's cliché but hell"Daphne laughed.

" and ususally it would be easy for her...just kidding" Frasier laughed.

Daphne looked at her watch.

" Dr. Crane you have to go" Daphne almost shouted.

" Great scott your right!" Frasier left straight away and got to his apartment just two minutes before

Roz showed up.


	8. Thursday Night part 1

**Since this is in Frasier's view it will be done in first person.**

**Thursday Night Frasier's view:**

Well there I was just behind my door. With my new Suit that Daphne picked out. It really was a good suit and I didn't even have to pay for it...Daphne payed, it was after all only 30 to rent. Okay okay so she didn't pay for it. She had a card for the place. I have no idea why though I mean she doesn't wear suits does she?

" Why isn't she here yet?" I asked Daphne

" Dr. Crane she's not even suppose to be here for another two minutes." She explained when suddenly the door opened. I was a little miffed I mean a date usually knocks. Alas it wasn't my date it was Niles. I glared at him as he came and my eyes followed him as he sat on the coach. Then Daphne nudged me. Everything suddenly changed. First I saw the high heels which were the exact shade of the sky when no one is around and neither are the stars. As my eyes glanced higher , I recognized the dress. This was Daphne's dress...it certainly didn't look like it then. Roz was so beautiful in in. Beautiful I never really imagined saying that word when talking about Roz. I saw her as a pretty woman ,but she was my friend I wasn't allowed to think anything else. Now though was an entirely different story. I do wish she hadn't put on so much makeup...although it does look gorgeous. I swear she completely took my breath away.

" Well Frasier?" She asked me her head tilted sideways. " shall we go?" She asked. I smiled at her and tipped my hat.

" Right this way madam" I informed her. I could see her roll her eyes as I took her arm and we proceeded down the elevator.

" Nice dress" I said with just a hint of irony.

" It's Daphne's" She smiled.

" I realized that" I informed her. She just looked up at me and made it a point to make sure I saw her roll her eyes. Then we got off the elevator. I had rented a limo. I took Roz's hand. It was still cold. My hand and her's fit so perfectly together. I noticed that she too had looked down at our locked fingers.

The limo ride was rather uneventful Roz made a point to not look at me. I offered her shampane she took some. Our glasses clinked together. Then we were there. I escorted her in, via my arm. The song that was playing caught me with it's lyrics. I pulled Roz to the floor. She flinched when my hand found her waist. Her hand lightly grazed my shoulder. This song was an upbeat tune. I took her hand...and I do believe she looked down and blushed.

_Oh, what a night.  
Late December back in '63.  
What a very special time for me,  
'Cause I remember what a night._

_Oh, what a night.  
You know, I didn't even know her name,  
But I was never gonna be the same.  
What a lady. What a night._

_Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked  
In the room and I,  
As I recall it ended much too soon._

_Oh, what a night,  
Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me.  
She was everything I dreamed she'd be.  
Sweet surrender, what a night!_

_I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder  
Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under.  
Oh, what a night!_

_Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked  
In the room and I,  
As I recall it ended much too soon._

_Oh, what a night.  
Why'd it take so long to see the light?  
Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right.  
What a lady, what a night!_

_I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder  
Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under.  
Oh, what a night!  
(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)  
Oh, what a night!  
(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)  
Oh, what a night!  
(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)  
Oh, what a night!  
(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)  
Oh, what a night!  
(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)  
Oh, what a night!  
(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.) _

We were twiling around the dance floor maybe just a little too fast. Roz had let go of my hand her hand was still on my shoulder as mine was around her waist. She had one arm in the air. She was moving her hips from left to right. I was just trying really hard not to look dumb. I had been moving my feet around to make it look like I was trying. Roz was laughing at me. She smiled at me as another song began. This was slower. Roz had rested her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her. It felt amazing to have her here in my arms I had no idea.

_I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

Roz had bittten her lip. I saw it.

Don't know why that meant

anything to me.

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

I am thinking some crazy things

aren't I?

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

I'm already lost on

this dance floor.

Can't believe how acuate

these lyrics.

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

I think Roz might just win this

bet after all.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_

It's true I never

really Thought of Roz ..

like this

not really

anyway

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

I've stopped really thinking or focusing.

This can't be good.

All I can see is her.

I don't understand this.

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again _

Suddenly butterflies

have taken

position in my

gut. My heart

was racing

trying to get out.

I didn't really think when

my hand went up to her cheek.

I didn't really think when

I pulled her in.

And I couldn't think

when her lips touched mine.

I've been kissed before.

I know that they have

been marvolous.

This was different

she sent shivers

down my spine.

Roz's lips

were joined with mine

This is what made

this kiss amazing.

I had to get out of there. What had I done. I didn't even look at her. I just ran out. I was thumbing for my keys. I had my car driven to the parking lot. I was still thumbing for my keys. Frantically frantically I searched for my keys it was too dark to see them. Before I could find them though.. for a split second I saw her face it was aglow with the moonlight. Before I could react to her standing there she had her lips with mine again. I really felt that she meant it. I could swear that the chills I felt she had to feel too. Then she pulled away and it hit me. This was all for the bet. She was trying to beat me.

" Oh I see so this is all about the bet" I asked her.

" No no...that wasn't about the bet" Roz said I could see the lies in her eyes.

" You are a terrible liar.." I informed her now I was angry.

" show's how much you know" She told me.

" Maybe you are just a cold hearted bitch" I couldn't stand her right now. Couldn't believe I had fallen for a lie. I got into my car and drove away as fast as I could.


	9. Thursday Night part 2

**Since this is Roz's point of view it will be done in first person.**

**Thursday Night according to Roz:**

Niles was so right I had to be there soon. I had gotten in my car and driven over there. On my way I kept thinking about this whole bet thing and if I really wanted to try so hard anymore. I guess I just wanted to enjoy the evening. I closed my eyes as I stepped out of the elevator. I was surprised that the door was open. I saw that Daphne had seen me in the door. I could only see the back of Frasier. He had a hat that fit his head perfectly. The moment he turned around the expression on his face astonished me. He looked just like a prince. His suit and tails and ohh that blue tie. I smiled at him.

" Well Frasier shall we go?" I asked him. My head was tilted to the side to see if he was still around in there.

"right this way madam" He took my arm and tilted his hat. I rolled my eyes. We entered the elevator.

" Nice dress" I could just smell the sarcasm.

"it's Daphne's" I admitted.

"I realized that" He explained to me. I stared up and him and over exaggerated my eye rolling. We got off the elevator. He took my hand. The coldness of mine and the extreme hotness of Frasier's it just felt like it was heaven or meant to be or some such nonsense that I usually don't pay attention to.

He pulled my hand and led me into a limo. This I certainly wasn't expecting. I couldn't look at him.

I just couldn't. I took the shampane he offered. Our glasses clinked and our eyes locked for a moment. My knees felt like they were quivering. He took my arm and led me onto the dance floor. The song was pretty catchy.

_Oh, what a night.  
Late December back in '63.  
What a very special time for me,  
'Cause I remember what a night._

_Oh, what a night.  
You know, I didn't even know her name,  
But I was never gonna be the same.  
What a lady. What a night._

_Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked  
In the room and I,  
As I recall it ended much too soon._

_Oh, what a night,  
Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me.  
She was everything I dreamed she'd be.  
Sweet surrender, what a night!_

_I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder  
Spinning' my head around and taking my body under.  
Oh, what a night!_

_Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked  
In the room and I,  
As I recall it ended much too soon._

_Oh, what a night.  
Why'd it take so long to see the light?  
Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right.  
What a lady, what a night!_

_I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder  
Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under.  
Oh, what a night!  
(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)  
Oh, what a night!  
(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)  
Oh, what a night!  
(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)  
Oh, what a night!  
(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)  
Oh, what a night!  
(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)  
Oh, what a night!  
(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.) _

My hand had left Frasier's shoulder and his my waist. I had my hand up in the air and my eyes closed. I was getting lost in the music. Then I opened my eyes and I saw Frasier and the way that he was dancing. He was being silly that's for sure. He was trying so hard not to though. I had to let out my usual throaty laugh. He smiled back at me. Suddenly the mood changed. This music..wasn't fast. I felt the gentle pressure of Frasier's hand on my waist as I placed my hand on his shoulder again. Our hands were joined and my head was then settled on his shoulder. I had never been this relaxed.

_I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

I bit my lip.

Afraid that Frasier had seen it.

I was just wondering why

these lyrics had me

so crazy.

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

Definitely Crazy thoughts.

Like Frasier and I...

just that thought

is crazy enough.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

Spinning ... around

and around

and I saw his face

got lost in those

big blue eyes

what's happened to me?

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

I'm sure this

is over

I've lost

I've fallen for him

My heart was thumbing.

His eyes were so big

and so delightfullly

blue.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_

The next thing that happened I really wasn't prepared for. Suddenly his hand held my cheek. Suddenly I was closer to him then this dance had made us. Suddenly I felt it...it was like a shock went straight though me. His lips had crushed mine to little pieces. Before I knew it though he was out the door. I rushed after him. I had no idea what I was doing. He was trying to find the keys to his car. I didn't waist anytime. I got to him. My cold hand was in his hot one and my lips were one with his again. I instantly closed my eyes. Everything was finally clear. Those shivers running through my spine and the trembling going down my legs, weren't telling me he was a great kisser..although he is,...they were telling me that it was because it was him.I knew it was him I was kissing..I couldn't be wrong. Suddenly he pulled away. Then he backed away.

" Oh I see so this is all about the bet" He stated.

" No no...that wasn't about the bet" I tried to tell him it wasn't true I was pleading him with my brown eyes trying to find his blue ones looking back..but I did not.

" You are a terrible liar.." He told me. That's what he thinks? But I'm not lying.

" shows how much you know" I told him. I knew he didn't understand what I meant. I meant that he doesn't know that I really...do care.

" Maybe you are just a cold hearted bitch" Then he left. I can't believe he shoved Bulldog's words in my face. I couldn't stop my tears this time. They just kept pouring. I had given my heart away and he thought it was a lie. I called a cab and made my way home.


	10. After Frasier and Roz left

**After Roz and Frasier left:**

Niles and Daphne did there little handshake. Heads nodded, right legs together,turned around,left hands down left legs, left arm up right arm up,hands together,spin around,heart. Martin watched this from his chair in absolute horrior. _My sons gone bonkers...Daphne was already crazy...so that doesn't matter._

" Oh hi Dad..." Niles said looking at Martin like he was appologizing for something.

" Hi son" Martin replied.

" Well goodnight Dad best be off" Niles waved goodbye. Daphne smiled as he left hoping that the night would prove to be a sucess. Martin just sat in his chair staring at the TV. Daphne fell on the coach happy. She looked at Martin though just sitting there staring at the screen.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"What...oh nothing why...?" Martin asked as he turned his attention to Daphne. Daphne looked at him like he had done something wrong.

"What?" Martin asked as if he had nothing to hide.

"spit it out old man..." Daphne tried.

"I resent that" Martin retorted.

"oh put a sock in it and tell me what's on your mind" Daphne scolded him like he was a child.

"Fine" Martin was getting defensive.

"I saw someone today..." Martin started. "I know I've seen her before...somewhere..." Martin was continueing. "She had the most beautiful red hair...I saw her laugh...it was like the room light up" Maritn explained.

"ohhh sounds like love at first sight.." Daphne giggled.

Martin rolled his eyes at her.

"You know I don't believe in all that crap" He explained. Daphne nodded.

"Sure you don't " She smiled.

"I don't!" He was getting defensive now.

"whatever old man I'm going to go to bed" Daphne got up and went over to what has now been called her home for the part four years. As she went to sleep she imagined how well the date was going to go. Little did she know right?


	11. How the Night ended

**How the night ended for Frasier:**

He got home and he was furious. Without really thinking he broke most of his china and galss..and everything breakable in the house. Good thing Eddie was locked in Martin's room.

Daphne woke up when she heard all the noise. She saw glass and china and broken pieces of everything everywhere and lying on the floor just before the Piano was Frasier. His head was face down and he was growling in his sleep.

**How the night ended for Roz:**

Roz got home by Taxi. She tried not to let the driver see her cry but of course he could,but being a Seatle driver he really didn't care. Roz slowly made her way to her appartment. She almost collaped on the stairs. She got to her appartment and didn't even bother turning on the lights. She ran to her bed but she missed she tripped and fell onto the side of the bed. Roz pulled herself up so all of her was on the bed. She grabbed her pillow and cried in it for about seven hours straight.


	12. Frasier's Friday

**Frasier's Friday:**

Frasier woke with his head in the floor and his back aching. He got up and saw Daphne staring at him.

He blinked a few times and she offered her hand to him. He took it.

" I took the liberty of calling you in sick..." Daphne informed him.

"Daphne!" Frasier almost raised his hand at him.

"You are in no state to go to work today Dr. Crane..."Daphne informed him.

"I've made your usual little bit of yogurt and a piece of toast." Daphne told him as she helped him over to the table.

" What happened here?" Frasier asked. He didn't look like he had a hang over..but maybe he just forgot in his rage Daphne thought.

" You were very angry.." Daphne explained to him.

"Oh yes Roz" Frasier mumbled.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?" Daphne asked him trying to sound very open minded.

"I fell for her...then I realized that I fell for a lie..." Frasier told her. "I was harsh I told her that what Bulldog said was true...I didn't mean it..I was just so angry..."Frasier explained.

" I know...Dr. Crane" Daphne rubbed his back. "It's alright Dr. Crane.." Daphne soothed.

" I didn't mean to hurt...I guess I wanted to get back at her for hurting me" Frasier explained.

" I know I know.." Daphne kept soothing him.

It was then that Daphne called Niles to tell him about Frasier and Roz's night. Niles promised to go over check on Roz and make sure she didn't go into work.

Later in the day Niles came by to talk to Frasier about how Roz was feeling.

"Hi Niles" Frasier mumbled. Niles looked around. At first he didn't believe Daphne ,but it was true everything was in disary.

" Frasier I came to talk to you about Roz" Niles explained.

"What is there to talk about?" Frasier asked.

" You got to her Frasier...I know you think she lied to you...but it's not true.." Niles explained.

"and you know this how?" Frasier asked him.

" I went over there this morning Daphne called me telling me that Roz might need a friend and explained what you did to your apartment.." Niles explained.

"Since when are you considered Roz's friend" Frasier asked him. He was interested this should be interesting.

" Well...I know Daphne was giving you information about Roz I was giving Roz information about you" Niles explained.

"YOU WHAT?" Frasier was now angry with his brother.

"Frasier calm down...she's very upset.." Niles explained.

"really?" Frasier obviously didn't believe his brother.

"Yes really I touched her pillow to wake her up and it was soaked with tears."Niles explained. Frasier frowned.

"and the last thing you told her Frasier...you really...broke her heart" Niles explained to him solumly. Niles thought that tears might just form in Frasier's eyes.

"I didn't meant to hurt her" Niles placed a hand on Frasier's shoulder.

"and Frasier...it wasn't about the bet...Roz's is so caught up with you..." Niles explained some more.

"your sure?" Frasier asked.

"not only did she tell me...but just watching her ...I could just tell...Frasier please listen to me..you have to make this right..." Niles explained.

" Your right...how could I be so wrong..." Frasier was now pacing.

"Frasier go to her..." Niles urged him.

" I can't Niles...I just can't" Frasier explained.

"Frasier!" Niles almost screamed.

"not now...I'm too ashamed.." Frasier explained.

"Fine you and your ego have a fun day" Niles said as he got up and left.


	13. Roz's Friday

**Roz's Friday:**

Roz woke with a start. Niles was looking right at her . She nearly screamed.

"Roz call in sick..." Niles soothed her. She shook her head. He grabbed the phone and dialed. Then he handed it to her. Basically he made her call in sick. Forced is a good word. Roz would use a more violent word but I'm not Roz.

" What is it Niles?" Roz grumbled.

" You need sleep Roz" Niles tried to tell her.

" I know...but I can't...especailly since you woke me up!" She explained angrily.

" Roz Daphne called me...Frasier broke everything vaulable in sight..." Niles explained. Roz was interested now.

"He did huh?" She asked. Resting her hand on her fist.

"Yes you want me to make you some tea?" He asked her.

"You're being very polite.." Roz stated "but no thank you"She grumbled.

"Roz how do you feel?" Niles asked her.

" Like my heart was crushed and eaten by the big bad wolf what else?" She asked.

" You love him?" Niles asked. Roz turned her head away for a moment. Then she looked Niles in the eyes and nodded.

"He thought it was a lie!" Roz sobbed.

"What?" Niles asked her.

"He kissed me on the dance floor...he ran out the door afraid of rejection I guess...so I ran after him ...and I kissed him..back...then he said it was a lie...the last thing he said really got to me though.." Roz explained.

"What was the last thing he said?" Niles asked.

" He said that maybe Bulldog was right I am just a cold hearted bitch.." Roz sobbed. Niles did something Roz didn't expect. He pulled her into a hug. She missed when she would be like this the only other person to hold her was his brother. _Frasier..Frasier.._Roz sobbed a little more. Then Niles got up.

" Daphne's coming by...I have to leave..I'm sorry Roz..." Niles explained.

"yeah get outa here prood" Roz teased.

A little Later in the day there was a knock on the door. Roz had changed now. She was still in bed though.

"Come in" She annouced. Daphne opened the door and peeked in.

"Hey Roz.." Roz smiled weakly and mouthed hey. Daphne made her way in. She sat on the bed next to Roz.

" You know...Frasier really loves you..." Daphne explained.

"yeah right" Roz grumbled.

"Roz listen to me...look at me" Roz looked at Daphne tears were still in her eyes.

" He didn't mean to hurt and he didn't mean what he said.." Daphne explained.

" How do you know?" Roz asked.

" He told me Roz...He told me..." Daphne explained.

"Well I'm not ready to see him yet..and he should appologize in person" Roz explained.

"I completely agree" Daphne smiled at Roz. "I have to go to work soon but how bout me and you watch a little of the Telly.." Daphne asked.

" How bout one of those funny sitcoms?" Daphne asked. Roz just nodded.


	14. Friday Night

**Friday Night:**

Frasier had Niles and Daphne , Martin all in one setting. Not that that didn't usually happen ,but they were all...well egging him on.

"Come on Frasier you love her..just go over ..there..." Martin explained.

"Dad it's just not that easy" Frasier explained.

"Yes it is" Daphne interrupted. "She loves you, you love her nothing stands between that" Daphne explained Frasier looked at her hopefully. Niles was staring at Daphne thinking obviously about what she just said. Then Frasier let his gaze look to the ground.

"I just...can't" Frasier explained.

"Frasier...your ego can wait this is important.." Niles interjected. Frasier frowned.

"Niles you don't understand" Frasier explained.

"because you're not making any since" Niles explained.

"I'm making perfect sense." Frasier declared. Everyone in the room including Eddie shook their heads at him.

" Dr. Crane you haven't forgotten..that Valentine's day is tomorrow?" Daphne asked him.

" Gee...I did...Niles would you go to the store with me?" Frasier asked.

" If this means you'll see Roz as soon as you can I certainly will help" Niles agreed. Frasier rolled his eyes, they put on their coats and headed out the door.

" Wow your son sure has an ego problem.." Daphne stated

"Which one" Martin and Daphne laughed. Daphne went over to the phone and called Roz.

_Yes _Roz groaned.

"It's Daphne.." Daphne told her.

_Okay shoot..what is it?_

" Frasier has an ego problem and won't come to see you just yet" Daphne explained.

_Oh yes Frasier and his ego..._

"and you feel in love with him how?" Daphne teased.

_Daphne_ Roz scolded. _You really think it was my choice.._

_I keep wondering that to myself too...I just have this..._

_you know...feeling._

"well duh ...I mean it's love it's not cancer.."

_Daphne Daphne you have so much to learn_

Daphne rolled her eyes "I guess you have to be the prince

and come over yourself" Daphne explained.

_Alright..I'd go right now..only I don't think I can get up_

_like I just physically can't maybe tomorrow.._

"I understand Roz" Daphne said. Even though she didn't really understand.

"are you really in love with him?" Daphne asked.

_Yes why?_

"Because your not coming over here right away" Daphne explained.

_Fine this is why...because he hurt me and ..I have to get the courage to forgive him_

_I'd want nothing more then to be in his arms right now..but I know if I did I'd be so weak I wouldn't even ask for an apology..when I know I deserve one and I'm sure Frasier isn't ready to admit that he skewed up...We just need a night I'm sure..Goodnight Daphne_

"Goodnight Roz" Daphne smiled

"So is she coming over?" Martin asked.

" Tomorrow" Daphne stated.

" Gee you'd think they'd both be running over to the other's apartments by now" Martin explained.

" I know but Roz said she needs to make sure he apologizes for hurting her she said that if she saw him now she's just say it was all her fault...Frasier needs to lower his pride and Roz needs to boost hers" Daphne explained.

" Well that sort of makes sense" Martin agreed. Daphne nodded.

Meanwhile at the store.

" What do you think" Niles was posing with a Teddy Bear.

" Niles seriously..? Roz isn't the Teddy bear type" Frasier explained.

" no no...for Daphne...you know" Niles asked.

" Oh no you don't" Frasier scolded.

" what..as a friend gift as a fellow cupid..?" Niles asked pleading.

"Fine...it is sort of cute...alright I'm sure that Roz is a dark chocolate girl" Frasier smiled as he found a nice heart shaped box full of caramels,mints and chocolates that he was sure Roz would like.

"ready?" Niles asked.

"yes" Frasier smiled They payed for the gifts and returned to their own apartments. For the rest of the night.


	15. Saturday

**Saturday:**

Being a stupid boy.. Frasier had rushed out of his apartment very early once he got the courage to admit he was wrong which was lucky for everyone only 3:00 in the morning. Frasier had grabbed the flowers and the chocolates and being a stupid boy just full of nothing but love Frasier didn't drive his car over there. Lucky for him there was stupid girl who at the same time felt she was strong enough to meet him. Also being a stupid girl she didn't drive her car either. Now if you are wondering who this stupid girl is I haven't done such a very good job in writing this then have I.

This stupid girl just happened to be Roz Doyle. Roz had rushed outside. Daphne called Niles to inform him that Frasier was leaving. He met her at the Elliot Bay Towers were they both followed Frasier. Frasier was out of breath and he was standing on a corner,when he saw her on the other side.

Other people were crossing the street ,but for the longest time they just stood there.

" Would he just move?" Daphne asked Niles.

"Or anyone.." Niles agreed.

Frasier's heart was beating so fast. He felt like it was going to burst. There she was on the other side.

Looking like she always looked when he saw her before ,but something had changed what had changed. He had just realized that he loved her. He suddenly remembered her walking around or moments when she's flip her hair. He started to remember when she'd cry...and how hurt it made him to see it. He suddenly remembered that her smile..always made him shiver inside. He never knew why until now.

Roz's breath was no where to be found. She was trembling and she thought she might just fall literary. What had happened how could Frasier Crane cause such a feeling in her. How did he cause this had this been roaming inside her all this time? Or had it just presented itself? Was it there all along..? Or had their minds just changed a little. Roz really didn't care not anymore questions she could never answer, but there he was. There was one thing she did know and that was that she like nothing more then to be the chicken on the other side.

At once they both realized they hadn't moved as the two people spying on them had been noticing for a while. They ran as fast as they could into the middle of the street. Where luckily people were still crossing. Frasier had all the answers for himself but Roz had none for her. He picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. Causing all the people who were walking past to stare at least for a moment.

" Roz...I'm so sorry"Frasier whispered in her ear. " I love you..Roz..and I never meant to hurt you" He whispered some more. Roz felt tears fall down her cheeks as they rested on Frasier's shoulder.

" I love you too Frasier.." She sobbed. He placed her down on the ground and they never stopped looking at the other. Roz still had her arms around Frasier's neck. He still had his hands on her hips.

They closed their eyes and slowly met the other's lips. Roz smiled into his lips and Frasier smiled into her's. Her smiled always made his smile.

They returned to the other side of the street where they were meant by two people who were engrossed in a handshake of some sort. Right legs together,turn around,left hands down left legs,right arm up,left arm up,meet, heart . Roz and Frasier were staring at the two of them like they were on crack which no they weren't in case you were wondering. They all walked back to Frasier's for their Valentines day.


	16. Valentine's night

**Valentines Day/Night:**

All five of them were at the movie rental.

" guys do we really have to be here?" Martin asked. "I mean what is so special about valentine's day?" He asked . Both Frasier and Roz stared at him then glared.

"okay okay so you two got together.."Martin explained as if it was nothing.

" uh yeah they did" Daphne said sarcastically. Niles nodded.

" Hey guys look it's Legally Blonde.." Daphne smirked.

"Oh no.." Roz rolled her eyes Frasier followed suite.

"Daphne if you want to see Legally Blonde I hear there is a musical and that it's better" Roz explained.

"Roz your encouraging her.." Frasier nudged Roz.

"Relax Frasier it's a musical..right up your ally" Roz explained.

"no...I like the opera.."Frasier explained.

Roz whispered in Daphne's ear "more like loves" Daphne giggled. Frasier looked a little upset but then Roz leaned up and kissed his cheek. He turned a bright crimson color. Roz smiled at him. Daphne nudged Niles but Niles was too busy staring at Daphne,and she of course didn't notice.

"alright now how do we see it?" Daphne asked Roz.

"Well I'm a pretty good hacker.." Roz admitted. She always admits to being good at things.

" I could hack up the whole show and have it play continuously with perfect quality.." Roz explained.

" Frasier just trust me it'll be fine it'll be better then a boring movie about it wouldn't it it was the only way to shut her up" Roz whispered into his ear.

"Fine I guess we could do that" Frasier admitted.

" Okay we'll have to stop at my apartment so I can get the lab top..." She explained. Niles and Frasier exchanged looks Niles mouthed _Lab Top?_ Frasier just shrugged.

Back at Frasier's apartment. Everyone was sitting on the coach Martin was in his chair. Roz had her back to them all as she was fixing up the computer. Martin was trying to read the Tv guide. Daphne

was as usual not noticing Niles staring at her. They were after all sitting very closely. Frasier was trying very hard not to stare at Roz. Soon enough she turned around.

"Okay everyone" Roz did her best presentation voice. " Presenting The Musical Legally Blonde" She smiled Daphne clapped everyone else just stared at Roz as if to say _So what?_ Roz finally took a seat next to Frasier and the arm rest. She clicked a bottom before she sat down and it began

Dear Elle,  
He's a lucky guy  
I'm, like, gonna cry  
I got tears coming out of my nose  
Mad props!  
He's the campus catch  
You're a perfect match  
Cause you both have such great taste in clothes  
Of course he will propose

Dear Elle,  
Honey maseltav  
future's taking off  
Bring that ring back  
and show it to me

Four carats  
A princess cut  
Are you psyched or what?!  
I just wish i could be there to see

When he gets down on one knee

omigod  
omigod, you guys

_The moment these words were sung_

_Roz immediately grunted_

_Oh MY God_

_and everyone of course laughed_  
Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize  
If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies  
omigod, you guys

omigod, this is happening  
Our own homecoming queen and king  
Finally she'll be trying on a huge engagement ring for size  
omigod, you guys

omigod!

Okay,  
Everybody signed, good  
Now fall in line  
And we'll start the engagement parade

Light candles in single file  
Dont forget to smile  
Lose the gum Kate, you look like a maid (Spoken: Sorry!)  
Now prepare to serenade.

omigod  
omigod, you guys  
Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize

(Spoken) SH!

If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifi...

(Spoken)SHH!

omigod, you...

(Spoken)GUYS, I'M SERIOUS!

Elle and Warner were meant to be

Not once has he ever hit on me

(Spoken) SHUT-UP!

There just like that couple from Titanic, only no one dies  
omigod

Two! Three! Four!  
Daughter of Delta-Nu  
Soon to be fiance  
Now that a man chose you  
Your life begins today  
Make him a happy home  
Waste not his hard earned wage  
And so he does not roam  
Strive not to look your age  
Still in your hour of need  
Let it be understood  
No man could supersede,  
Our sacred bond of sisterhood

omigod  
omigod, you gu-

"Guy, she's not here."

"Bruiser, where is Elle?"  
(Bark)  
"She's doesnt have an engagement outfit?"  
(Bark)  
"She's totally freaking out?"  
(Bark)  
"She's trapped in the old valley mill?"  
(Bark)  
"Oh whoops sorry, the Old Valley Mall?!"

omigod, dress emergency!

Don't take the freeway!

Hey, wait for me!  
No one should be left alone to dress and to accessorize!  
omigod, you guys!

omigod  
omigod  
omigod  
omigod  
omigod

(Spoken) It's almost there but...  
(Sung) This dress needs to seal the deal  
Make a grown man kneel  
But it can't come right out and say bride  
Cant look like I'm desperate or  
Like I'm waiting for it  
I gotta leave Warner his pride  
So bride is more implied

omigod  
omigod, you guys  
All this week I've had butterflies  
Every time he looks at me its totally proposal eyes  
omigod you guys

So help me dress for my fairytale  
Cant wear something I bought on sale

Love is , like, forever.  
This is no time to economize  
omigod, you guys

(Spoken) Excuse me, have you seen this? It just came in. It's perfect for a blonde.

(Spoken)Right! With a half lip stitch on china silk?

(Spoken) Uh-huh.

(Spoken) But the thing is, you can't use a half lip stich on china silk. It'll pucker.  
And you didn't just get this in because I saw it in last May's Vogue

(whisper)  
omigod  
omigod, you guys

(Spoken) I'm not about to buy last years dress at this years price

Elle saw right through that salesgirl's lies

(Spoken) It may be perfect for a blonde, but I'm not that blonde!  
(Sung) I may be in love but im not stupid  
Lady, I've got eyes

(Spoken) omigod, Elle woods  
(Sung) Sorry, our mistake  
Courtney, take your break!  
Just ignore her  
She hasn't been well  
Try this!  
Latest from Milan  
Go on, try it on  
I take care of my best clientelle  
Its a gift from me to Elle

omigod  
omigod, you guys  
This one's perfect and its just my size  
See, dreams really do come true, you never have to compromise  
omigod

omigod  
omigod you guys  
Let's go home before someone cries  
If there ever was a perfect couple this one qualifies  
Cause we love you guys!

No, I love you guys!

omigod

omigod

omigod  
You guys!  
omigod!

And so it began. Daphne yelled at the computer when Warner Dumped Elle. Everyone looked at Roz when Elle sang so much better. Frasier grunted when Elle was excepted into Harvard _his ala mater._ Niles cursed what Emmett wore for most of the show...corduroy so not in. Martin kept going on and on about how Emmett was right about working hard to get what you want. Both Daphne and Roz attempted to do the bend and snap dance. Niles and Frasier couldn't help but stare. Niles had a had time breathing afterwards Roz rolled her eyes and smirked at Frasier. Finally near the end Daphne kept making comments about how Emmett and Elle should be together and Roz was agreeing saying that Emmett should make his move already. When it finally ended Martin made an unusual comment.

" You know What you two are a lot like those two only Roz is more like Emmett one who works hard but isn't all about appearance..while Frasier here is all about the appearance and being cool" Roz of course took offense to this.

" So your saying that I don't try hard enough in my appearance?" She asked him.

"no that's not what I meant" Martin tried to explain.

"Then what was it..?" She asked him. He couldn't tell her now that he thought she was more of a man then Frasier..that would hurt the both of them.

"Forget it forget I ever said anything" Martin explained. Roz smiled at him.

"It's alright Martin I see what your trying to say your trying to say that Frasier isn't as manly as I am" Roz laughed as she poked Frasier and he squirmed in his seat. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and he wanted revenge. Frasier in his own sneaky way had his hand sneaking behind Roz's back. He tickled her.

"Ahhh...ah...Frasier ...stop...stop it" Roz started to playfully hit Frasier. Finally she got up and folded her arms. Daphne watched this with slight interest. Roz and Frasier were acting like children. Martin didn't think Roz would but maybe being around Frasier was rubbing off on her. Frasier crept up behind Roz and hugged her waist. While Roz was upset Martin and Daphne went to their own rooms feeling as if they were intruding. Niles had made his way home at this time as well. Roz rested her head on Frasier's shoulder without leaving his arms or turning around and she closed her eyes. She was caught unaware when Frasier just leaned his head down slightly and kissed her. The best kisses are when you have no idea it's coming like when Roz kissed him in the parking lot. He was just returning the favor or in other words letting her see how she loved him.(That last part is a reference to the song "The way you love me" by Faith Hill).

Of course the two of them ended up happily ever after. Don't pay attention to the end of the Frasier show the real ending will always be what you personally wanted it to.

Thanks for reading. For my avid reader I have to give her an extra special thank you to her and I dedicate my next Roz/Frasier story to melindajo2000.


End file.
